Layout for an integrated circuit is known. Placement of layout for an integrated circuit is known. Block placement for an integrated circuit is also known. However, the block placement algorithms are limited and need improvements. It would be advantageous to include block binder (a set of relatively fixed blocks) extraction before placement algorithm in a ready manner during the manufacture of an integrated circuit.
Essentially, a manual creation of the relative placement of circuits (in any form or syntax) is known. However, an automatic extraction of block binders of the same or different masters, each having multiple configurations, and the application of block binders into any block placement algorithms is lacking in the integrated circuit manufacturing arts. The automatic extraction greatly enhances usability and productivity of users while achieving better performance in the integrated circuit design process.